


Phantasy Star: Exodus Starlight

by Mysterie



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Deception, F/M, Manipulation, STORY SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 6!, duplication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: What if things had been just a bit different?Alternate to "Phantasy Star: Exodus"
Relationships: Kaori & Gemini twins, Kaori & Gettemhult, Kaori & Hariette, Kaori & Hitsugi, Kaori & Luther, Kaori & Margareta, Kaori & Matoi, Kaori & Persona, Kaori & Shiva, Kaori & Sukunahime, Kaori/Wil





	1. Someone Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you have not read Phantasy Star: Exodus ! 
> 
> There are elements mentioned here that will not make any sense otherwise.

While walking through the lobby, just sort of taking things in around me, I bumped into Pati and Tia. As usual the two were not in complete agreement, Pati always had way too much enthusiastic energy... to the point she often came off as younger than she was. Tia acted older, despite that of the two, Pati was the older one. Pati didn’t have much to say other than complain about Shiva and being exhausted; I hadn’t honestly noticed but now that she’d pointed it out I realized it was true. Operatives around us who had been rushing from one mission with the photoners to the next looked worn out. There were so many such emergencies daily now that it was wearing everyone thin. I wondered if this was the enemy’s goal or simply a coincidence. I felt bad for them. I really did. Though the idea Pati came up with to defeat Shiva was unexpected... and definitely ridiculous enough to fit her. After the two ran off, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

“Oh, Kaori. Are you feeling well?” I turned to see it was Phaleg. I nodded.

“I sensed a strong presence, so I traveled here... That... Shiva, was it?” I nodded again.

“She was stronger than I imagined.” That was surprising, coming from her.

“It was in her eyes when she blocked my surprise attack. She did not possess any of the drive that humans do... Nor could I sense any will to fight.” So, Shiva didn’t want to fight? And yet... well that didn’t seem to make much sense.

“To her, us ‘humans’ are trifling existences, not even worthy of her sentiments.” I nodded a little, okay, that _did_ make sense. Even with Mitra playing her part as Shiva on Harukotan, I got that message that she did not see any life as worthy except that of her companions... the only other photoners who were alive, so to speak. I am not sure if Aurora counted as alive really seeing as she was a weapon and the same could be said for Harriette, who wasn’t exactly even a photoner.

“Furthermore... Despite her lack of fighting spirit, she showed overwhelming strength. Just how strong would she be, if she were ever to display the desire to do batte... Just once... I would like to try fighting with her in that state.” She smiled, I really found the desire to do that pointless and honestly a little odd, but this was Phaleg. She lived to fight against the strong just to fight them. Reminded me of an anime I used to watch in my youth where a character who was constantly getting stronger wanted nothing much more in life than to fight the strongest foes he could find... and he wasn’t much on brains either. 

“Good luck with that.” I said and she chuckled and walked off. I had always found her to be a rather interesting and unusual individual. Well, as the saying goes, different makes the world go round. With no one else I knew in sight, I decided that I wanted to relax and the best way to do that would be to hide in my quarters for a little while. I grimaced when I got there and realized it was still not built for comfort... that’s when I remembered what Wil had said. I wondered if the invitation still stood... and even if it did... how would I get there? Not like I knew the coordinates needed to just show up. I sighed inwardly, things were never that simple were they? So I picked my tablet out of the hidden pocket on the dress I wore and began to type out a simple message; the great thing about understanding how the terminals worked here was being able to search up how to contact others more easily than the actual game made it be. The message was nothing flashy really:

I hope this isn’t a bad time, but you mentioned you knew of a place to relax. I’d like to take you up on that offer. 

I then hit send and had nothing to do but wait for a reply. I wasn't sure how long it would take for a reply or if he would even answer as it was possible he wasn't even able to, like being in the middle of a mission or something. He likely had things to keep him busy as I did. I almost regretted even sending it but I couldn't take it back now either. Why had I even sent it? That was silly, I knew why. I wanted some place to relax and possibly share company with someone who knew the real me. ... Was I getting attached? This was ridiculous. We were both married, I shouldn't be considering attachment beyond friendship and we were strangers. That sort of thing only happened in stories. So after a stern self talking to myself about ridiculous girlish notions, that I was a full grown adult and not some doe-eyed teenager, I checked my tablet again for a response. 

  
  


Wil responded upon receiving the message:

Interesting that you just messaged me, I was about to message you and see if you wanted to meet up for tea. Here’s the coordinates for my castle. It’s secluded so there will be none of the city noise. I’m currently on my way back.

  
  


I couldn’t help but stare at the message. That was certainly not the sort of response I was expecting. With a little shake of my head I still smiled a little as I typed and sent a reply:

Great minds think alike? 

  
  


He chuckled when he saw the reply and sent one as well:

It would seem so, though yours would probably be the greater of the two.

He hit send before he realized what he had typed. Did he just unintentionally flirt with the Guardian?

  
  


I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. At first. Then I sent a reply:

We’ll have to see, won’t we? 

  
  


‘Looking forward to it.’ He replied when he arrived at the castle. 

It wasn’t too long after he had sent the reply that I arrived at the castle. He had said it was away from the city noise, that it was a castle, but I wasn’t fully prepared for it to be a castle like from a fairy tale. It reminded me of stories I had read in my youth and I could only look about in awe at my surroundings.

Wil had altered his schedule that day and his auxiliary took up most of his client orders so he could spend time with her, even if but for a few moments.

“Feel free to make yourself at home.” He said and smiled as he greeted her.

“I am at a loss for words... this is... more than I expected that’s for sure.” She said with a slight smile. He stepped to the side to let her in.

“It’s not a traditional personal quarters, but it’s a dream become reality for me.”

“I can see that, it’s lovely.”

“I’m glad you think so. Would you like some tea?” 

“Yes, thank you.” I followed him to the dining room, which appeared to be big enough to host parties; along the way he also showed me some other rooms that had simple decor but it all fit right in and I couldn’t help but be enchanted by the place he had built. When we arrived in the dining room he went over to a rustic, but working, stove and put a pot of water on to boil and grabbed two cups from a cabinet.

“So, how are you holding up?”

“Considering I probably should have gone nuts from the stress about now... I’d say not as bad as I could be.” I knew it was probably not the ideal response, or one wanted, but I didn’t want to lie. Not to him. I had told more than enough lies already and I had come to this place to relax and be myself. I had enjoyed seeing the various rooms. Having a love for writing, a place like this was a fascination and wonder.

“I’m glad to hear that. Feel free to stay as long as you need in order to unwind. You’re not intruding at all, my door is open to you.” He waited for the water to come to a rolling boil. When was the last time I had such hospitality? I couldn’t truly recall.

“You really are a very kind soul to do something like this. I am not sure I could be quite half as kind.” I knew I wasn’t. Had our roles been reversed, I know that while I probably would have offered the same invitation, I would not have been so quick to allow someone I didn’t know to come and go as they liked without at least knowing them first. Guardian or not. It was just a self preservation thing left over from my life before now.

“I wouldn’t do this for just anybody, and it’s not just because you are the Guardian either. There’s just something about you that I can’t quite put a finger on, but it definitely stands out. I have an interest in getting to know you and what that could be.” He said as he turned the stove off. Surely the Falz collective in her mind were going to have a field day with this time.

“What kind of tea would you like?” His words surprised me. What did he mean? Why would he want to get to know who I was? Despite what I’ve been thrown into, I was never anyone special. 

“Is that so?” I murmured, trying to puzzle this out and shushing the voice in my mind that was trying to get my attention and was telling me that I shouldn’t think too hard on this...

“Hmm, I’m partial to mint if you have it.”

“Yes, that is so.” He replied to the soft question as he pulled down two tea bags of mint tea that appeared to be loose leaf. He put one in each cup and handed one to her. It was still steeping, but the aroma filled the room. As I took in the familiar scent and relaxed, I found it odd that it wasn’t the collective as a whole that was bugging me... but one individual in particular... who had been only silent for the most part until now. I had no response for his affirmation as I had not expected him to actually hear it. After another moment of trying to get Persona to shush so I could relax, a thought occurred to me.

 _Silly me, of course he wants to know... I’m the only other one that he knows for certain is like him... an anomaly. Curiosity, a natural thing for all humans and other beings. I shouldn’t let my imagination run off with my head here._ My thoughts were broken by the sound of his voice.

“So tell me about yourself. What are some of the things that make you, well... you?” He sat near the window by the balcony, not too far from where the stove was. He was concealing the fact that the girl he had been seeing, who seemed to resemble her, had actually turned him down a little while back. Since then he had not seen that girl.

“Hmm, well that’s a long list of things... I suppose the short answer though would be to say I am who I am because of the friends I made and the man I ended up marrying.” She said thoughtfully after taking a seat herself in the nearest spot. There was a moment of silence.

“I can say the same thing, except for me it would be a woman.” He looked at his cup briefly.

“But if it’s true that we won’t be able to go back, then life must flow on here too.” I considered what he said. _If that’s true... if there is no way back... then it makes sense there’s no other way to go but forward here... but is there really no way back? Even if that is true... all things considered... do I have a right to a life here? I’m the biggest pawn on this playing field in the war... what if I am meant to die so that others can live?_ I didn’t have the answer to this yet... as to whether or not I had the same choice to live as he did ... or if I was just here to be the sacrificial lamb. I felt a part of me wanted to rebel at the thought, but at the same time something in me agreed that it was an option. I couldn’t remember how this story ended... I should know it... something kept me from knowing.

“You are a living being as I am, in a living universe. That universe cries for salvation, yes, it calls for someone to protect it, yes, but even its protector must live. There is more to you than just a sword to bear against an enemy. There is another way to end this war without you having to die, I believe that with all my heart.” He smiled.

“But we’re not here so we can discuss this. I invited you here to help alleviate your burden, so you can have a moment to rest and refocus.” I was not so certain as he seemed to be, but I nodded. That wasn’t the reason I had come here. He took a sip of his tea.

“What would you like to talk about?” I thought for a moment before something came to mind.

“I’m curious about how long you’ve been here.” 

“I’ve been here for two years... appeared around two weeks before the events on Omega began.” I nodded thoughtfully.

“You’ve done well for yourself for only a couple of years. I can’t say I’d have done as well myself.” 

“I try my best, it hasn’t been without difficulty as life was before.” He smiled.

“I imagine, the bitter irony of all this is I’m actually a rather solid pacifist... I don’t mean as in I just want peace like everyone, but like I kinda go out of my way a lot of the time to keep peace. I was a doormat most my life.” He nodded.

“I can understand that, but sometimes even a doormat can have enough and slip out from under the people stepping on it.” He chuckled.

“I can appreciate and admire that mindset, but you don’t have to be walked on by fate and reality itself for peace to be achieved.” I wasn’t sure I had a choice there.

“I hate conflict too, so that doesn’t help.”

“Even if the fight is so no more fighting has to occur?” He asked, asking out of genuine curiosity. I sighed.

“Even then. Going into combat in a game is one thing, because it’s not real... you can pretend to be someone you’re not, but in reality?” I shook my head.

“It’s different... and there really isn’t such a thing as fighting to end fighting. In the end, after you’ve defeated one foe... there’s always another to take its place. You never stop fighting once you start. Hence the saying ‘those who live by the sword die by the sword’.”

“This is our reality now...” He shrugged.

“We are ARKS operatives, and there are only a handful of reasons we operatives take up arms... either we do it so others do not have to, we do it so we can earn a paycheck, we do it to gain glory, or we do it for the sake of survival. Living by the sword goes much deeper than just taking up a weapon... it speaks of the reason behind why that sword is wielded.” He looked at her with a smile and a glint of curiosity.

“I guess the question I’ve been wanting to ask you is this... what is the reason you fight for? Where do you draw your strength? I want to know because you inspire me and I want to do everything I can to support you on your journey toward your goal.” I stared into my cup. I was not prepared to answer such a question. Not because I didn’t think he wouldn’t ask, but more so because the truth was ugly... I didn’t have a reason to fight... not really... except I just couldn’t walk away either and doom a world that wasn’t mine just because I had been thrust here against my will. It wasn’t the kind of person I was. What was I going to tell him though? He took a moment before he spoke again into the silence.

“I take up the sword not to gain glory, but to protect my fellow operatives in pursuit of their goals, and seeing them succeed is how I gain mine. If I am able to do so for you at some point, it would be the greatest honor of my life to be able to stand at your side to do so.” The more he talked, the more it was sounding like I was his reason for fighting... but that was ridiculous. He didn’t know me anymore than I knew him and yet... here I was, drawn to him.

“But I digress, let’s change the subject to something of your choosing, shall we?” 

“Your question isn’t invalid or anything... I just needed to think about how to answer...” I found myself thinking that, I just couldn’t lie. There was just something about him that kept me from ever doing so. I haven’t figured it out yet, maybe I will... or maybe it will remain a mystery for the ages after I pass to the next life, whatever that may be.

“I haven’t been here as long as you have. At first it was just a game... so technically I didn’t fight... Now... it’s because I have to. It’s not a choice. It’s something I have to do because who I believe myself to be and the morals I hold myself to won’t let me do anything less. Regardless of what it means for myself.” I replied after a moment of silence. _As it is... in the end... I am just the sword... and after that... I don’t matter._

“As to where I draw strength...” Again she seemed to need to pause to find an answer for it, struggling to not give in to the truth I had begun to suspect was my fate from the very start.

“I can’t say I ever had any. I just do what I have to, but I wouldn’t call it a strength because my strength once came from those who I knew and loved... and now that I no longer have them I cannot say I have a proper answer for it. Still, I can’t say I wouldn’t see you doing what needed to be done either, even if the reasoning is different.” _You fight because you wish to... I fight because there is no other choice. Because it is the path I have been forced into._

“I struggled with that myself when I first got here...” I wasn’t too surprised by this. Who wouldn’t struggle with not having those you had once depended on? 

“We both have something in common, we’ve both lost something, and it was something dear to us both.” He looked at me.

“I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright, that all will work out in its time, but in this universe that seems like all but a lie, especially with the threat that we face.” He said honestly.

“Just a thought. Would you like to, either before or after the big battle, go out for dinner?” 

“That would be nice. Before, I don’t know what will come... and with everything, it’s best to not put the smallest breaks off that we are afforded.” That wasn’t honestly the whole truth... it wasn’t just that. _I don’t know if I’m coming back... so one time is better before... before we lose a chance to share a moment before the end... I don’t think I stand much of a chance. Everyone has faith in me... but it’s so misplaced. I’m not the Guardian they think I am... or anything close... but one moment in time, a moment for something normal won’t change that. Just for a moment I can pretend...._

“When would be a good time for you?” He asked, and took a sip of his tea as well.

“I don’t know why, but Xiera told me that Xiao wanted me to take up Etoile as my subclass. Wonder what he has in mind.

“Whatever he does, he has not told me. Though to answer your other question, I’d say pretty much any time between now and whenever Xiao finalizes the strategy.”

“Hmmm... I know you probably need to get some rest, so how about in a few hours? Franca’s is usually dead by now, or I could cook us something.”

“Either is fine by me, and yes. I probably should do that.” 

“I have a guest bedroom you could sleep in while I’m working on dinner.” I knew I should probably decline that offer, we were strangers after all, but something just wouldn’t let go and I only nodded in agreement. I didn’t understand it... what was this? 

“It will be upstairs, first door on the left. He said with a smile.

“Unless you’d like for me to lead the way so you don’t get lost?” He teased. He knew he was never that open with anyone to say something like that. What was going on? I couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Ah... actually that might not be a bad idea... I’m very direction-ally challenged. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gotten lost out on missions... but at least out in the field it’s not half as obvious since I can claim I was scouting for others or dropped items and other other things.” I felt my cheeks heat a little at the admission. 

“Understandable, this way.” He said, leading her out of the dining hall and upstairs. The hall seemed pretty long, but he led her to the first door on the left.

“Here it is.” He said as he opened the door. The room had basic amenities in it, a shower, a bed, a sofa in front of a fireplace, screens to shield the window and area facing the door. It looked elaborate, yet was very simple in its setup.

“Thank you.” I smiled, moving into the room he’d shown me. It was simple, yet charming from what I could see. He smiled as well.

“Make yourself at home.” He said as he turned around to go back downstairs. At first he seemed hesitant, like there was something that should have been done right in that moment. He began to step away to go back downstairs.

“Thanks for everything.” I said softly as he turned. I felt there was something in the air... something... but what that something was I wasn’t sure. It was like a moment was waiting to happen... but didn’t the moment he stepped away. He stopped again, turning around in the doorway. I noticed, the moment my gaze met his I felt it again... it was something I could not understand... and yet at the same time, I recognized it for what it was. A feeling I knew I shouldn’t feel... I had no right to... this was... _I must be a glutton for torture._ It was all I could think.

“By all that is good in this universe, I hope I’m making the right decision right now.” He said under his breath as he took my hands in his and placed a kiss upon my lips. It was sudden, yet at the same time felt right. Even as I felt my cheeks flush the moment he took my hands, I didn’t care. My heart seemed to leap into my throat the moment our lips touched... and I was lost to the world in that moment as the feeling I had been trying to keep back, trying to justify to myself it wasn’t what it was, washed over me and I knew I had lost that battle. In that moment, if she said for him to stay there with her, he would. It was his first kiss since arriving in this universe, and it felt like the best decision he made in the two years he had been there. After what felt like a long moment, he slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead upon hers. Whatever happened next, he hoped that the Falz collective would leave her alone, or not give her too much of a hard time about it. 

An hour had passed since Wil had decided to step in and kiss the Guardian. After that hour, he adjusted his clothes and walked out of the room to go cook their dinner. The events of that day were... unexpected to say the very least, but all that transpired was welcomed nonetheless. It wasn’t an elaborate meal, but it was something simple and filling. When nearly an hour had passed since he had left the room, I left the room. Though my mind was still in a bit of a daze from the unexpected kiss; my hair was a little ruffled from having laid in the bed. So far the Falz collective had not chimed in. When I got downstairs to the kitchen area I found that Wil had put some food on plates and placed it by the window where we would be sitting. It was a simple meal of garlic bread and ramen, I wasn’t disappointed in the least. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d had ramen.

“Were you able to relax?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes, a lot more easily than I had expected. Though I had some help.” 

“I’m glad to be of assistance then.” He winked at her and she smiled, flushing slightly; aware of how innocent events could be taken... which led her to a few thoughts pretty quickly and easily that were definitely not innocent and just flustered her more.

“I’m pretty sure we may be thinking along the same lines.” Wil said, his own face was flushed.

“Oh my... I... have no words for that.” I gave a bit of an embarrassed chuckle. Some part of me said it was too soon, far too soon... but it was a very small voice compared to the one that was pushing such thoughts to the forefront as I sat down. He sat down across from me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t broadcast that I made out with the Guardian... don’t want to complicate things for you before the battle.” 

“Honestly... that’s probably the least of my worries.” I really didn’t care if anyone knew or not, I was far too concerned with the thoughts that were stirred up in my own head.

“Really? Sorry the meal isn’t much, ramen and garlic bread was the only thing I had that was quick.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry, it’s fine. I ate ramen a lot in my younger days and it never got old.” 

“Younger days?” He asked, it sounded to me like he was slightly amused by it.

“I don’t believe you’ve robbed the cradle just now.” He teased.

“Is that right? Alright then... I was 35 in the year 2021. How old were you back then?” 

“A month away from being 28... so you assisted in a playpen escape.” 

“Close enough.” I replied with a chuckle. 

“Regardless... you definitely don’t look 35. You look younger.” 

“Nice save.” She replied with a laugh and he laughed as well.

“Glad you think so.” 

“At any rate, when I created Kaori I made her about what I imagined her to look like at 21.” 

“Speaking of... I saw her, and in fact was talking to her almost every day before the incident on the mothership.” He seemed to be wondering what would have made her just vanish outright.

“Do you want to know?” I asked. It wasn’t really a nice thought. He nodded.

“Yeah, I am curious.” 

“After the incident with the mothership, she, Matoi and Sarah went to Amduskia. According to Sarah, that was where they needed to be in order to awaken Xiao from his sleep. The details are a little fuzzy... but... there was a fight in the depths of the planet, not the volcanic region either, but a corrupted region.” 

“I see.” He said as he seemed to listen to me. 


	2. The Truth Laid Bare

“According to Rela, it had always been like that and the group had learned that Amduskia was once two failed versions of an attempt to make a copy of Xion. Two that were forced to be one. The group was there to find a vessel for Xiao. They were near the end when... things went wrong. Varuna appeared.” Wil looked thoughtful.

“So she fell in battle and that was when you appeared?” 

“Correct. I do not know what actually happened to her exactly.” 

“Now that you mention it, before you messaged me, I had spent time with her. In fact I wanted to say I did have feelings for her, but for some reason or another she turned me down and I’ve not seen her since.” I frowned in confusion.

“Wait... what?” I had replaced Kaori, how was this possible? Had someone stolen Kaori from me in a weird twist of irony but lived a different life?

“Someone who looked, spoke and acted exactly like Kaor- no, you.” Now that was downright impossible... wasn’t it? I wasn’t so sure, after all, the both of us being here right now should be impossible and yet here we were.

“That’s odd... because there’s no way that could have been Kaori if you spent time with this individual before I sent the message. I’ve been here for some time now.” 

“They disappear any time you come near. I swear I’m not on drugs; if I was I’d share.”

“This is... strange.” I didn’t not believe him, but I was confused by this prospect as well. How was this possible?

“Unless Persona has been trying to woo me, I have no clue who it could be.”

“That... is a very disturbing notion you have there.” Was it really possible the Falz collective could just randomly appear on their own as themselves? If so, why hadn’t they done so before? Why weren’t any of them out causing trouble or something? It just didn’t seem too possible and yet... what other likely explanation was there?

“But it is not impossible... either way, they had their chance and blew it. Of all the collective, who’s been the quietest lately?” 

“Persona and Gettemhult.” That almost proved it, didn’t it? I felt that I needed to have a talk with Persona one on one at some point, just not now. This was seriously messed up if this theory of his was true.

“Perhaps you should do some digging, find out if I’m losing my mind or not.” He shrugged.

“Besides, my eyes are solely on you.” He smiled.

“I think if anyone were in danger of going crazy it would be the person with six other personalities in their brain.” 

“Poor Gettumhult is probably traumatized after we kissed.” He chuckled. 

“Why would he be? I mean, whether or not he admits it he had Seana so he’s one to talk.” 

“The simple fact it took place with him in there?” He shrugged.

“Hmm, technically they all are... but I don’t think they’re paying attention to me 24/7 honestly.”

“So they’re freeloaders?” He teased. I chuckled.

“Yeah, you could call ‘em that... but they pull their weight when I feel the need for it.”

“Ah, alright. I think that makes sense.” He chuckled.

“On Earth you would have been committed to a psych ward.”

“Yup, I’m aware of that.” She chuckled. 

“Speaking of... I think I lost my jacket when I was back on the ship. It’s white, has sleeves that make me hug myself. Has a nice, shiny belt with it. Have you seen it by chance?” I chuckled a little.

“Yeah. You didn’t lose it exactly, you got distracted and left it.” 

“Wait...” He thought aloud.

“If that’s the case, then if I am crazy, I am crazy about you.” I flushed a little and shook my head, drawing out the tablet and taking out the coat I had picked up the other day.

“You really have a way with words.” He winked at me.

“Present company makes it easier to speak.” He then looked at the coat.

“Oh, you actually found it?” 

“If I hadn’t how would I know what you were talking about or that you left it?” I smiled and handed the coat over.

“Perhaps it was yours?” He teased as he took the jacket back. He then flushed when he realized all the different scenarios that could occur when one person had that jacket on.

“No, I’m afraid my wardrobe is more limited than that. Though now I wonder what is going on in that mind of yours over a jacket. His face flushed deeper.

“Not pleasant things... involving being restrained.”

“Oh?” By the way he said it though I had a good idea that the truth was the opposite. Not to mention the fact he seemed more flustered at my inquiry over it.

“Yeah...” 

“I admit you have me curious now.” 

“Well... I suppose we could find out what all these could be used for with hands-on research.” He teased. A slight smile touched my lips.

“They say that curiosity killed the cat... but they forget to remember the rest says ‘but satisfaction brought it back.’ ”

“I’m sure there may be satisfaction, but I don’t know if it’ll be that kind right away.” 

“Sounds like a challenge.” He smirked.

“The Guardian, ever rising to the occasion. Times are too uncertain, wouldn’t want to have any regrets before the big battle.”

“What can I say? I’ve always tried every challenge I come across... win or lose, it’s always worth a try. Is it not?” 

“This one is not about winning or losing, but mutual satisfaction. Always worth a try.”

“Touché.” 

“I suppose in that regard it would be to see if we both win.” 

“Indeed... I accept that challenge.”

“Then let’s finish our dinner and head back upstairs, unless you just can’t wait, then it could be right here.” 

“Hmm, I have a little bit of that thing most call self control... but it could very well be tested.” 

“I’m all about testing people, seeing at what point they just can’t take it anymore. Believe me, I wanted to do much more than just make out with you before we came back down.”

“Thought crossed my mind too.” 

“I definitely wouldn’t have said no.” He let his eyes slowly wander over me as though he was undressing me with them. I had the decency to flush like a virgin beneath his gaze. If anyone had ever looked at me like that before... I couldn’t remember. He smirked.

“So innocent.” He teased.

“I am definitely going to enjoy... getting to know you.” 

“Hmm, perhaps I am innocent... but maybe not in the way you think.” A smirk crossed my lips. I wasn’t sure if this body - not really being mine - was a virgin but I certainly was not. I still remembered such times and knew what affected me, but this form I had not even ever thought to experiment with... I had no idea. It was likely going to be a new experience for me in that regard.

“Oh? Then show me how you’ve deceived me.” He let his eyes wander over me again.

“Isn’t that rushing things?” I teased before finishing off my tea as if this was perfectly normal.

“Depends on how fast it goes.”

“Too true.” I replied, and tried my hand a bit of subtle seduction by licking my lips before I set the cup down... a more innocent gesture of seduction, but one nonetheless. He was watching my every move, it was as though he was studying for a test the way he watched me. I felt desirable the way his gaze was on me so intently... but I dragged it out to tease us both by finishing the last couple bites of food even though I wasn’t really interested in eating anymore. I was watching him as well, though it was more subtle in that I wasn’t outright staring so much as keeping tabs on him in my peripheral.

“I really need to learn the art of subtlety.” He chuckled as he finished his own food as well.

“I’ll be happy to teach you some time.” 

“I’ll gladly be your student. He said as he stood up and got their plates when they were done and took them to the sink. He even washed them. I watched him as he took the plates over to the sink to wash.

“I have no doubt in that.” He finished washing the dishes then turned around and walked back to where they were sitting. I was watching him now, without the subtlety of before. He stopped in front of her, leaned down, and placed a tender, yet passionate and desire-filled kiss upon my lips. I returned the kiss, soft and yet filled with a passion and desire that was simmering just beneath the surface. I lightly wrapped my arms around him, following his lead with the kiss. He took me in his arms, letting the kiss run its course as he pushed my chair back against the window. A brief hint of his self control it seemed. Not that it would last long.

I shifted slightly to press a brief kiss to his lips before trailing light kisses along his face in adoration some time later.

“That... was amazing..” He said as he kissed my face as well.

“It was... I don't have any other words to describe it.” 

“And the best part... I’m all yours whenever, wherever, and however you want me.” 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” I joked lightly.

“Both of ours then.” 

“That works.” After a moment a thought occurred to her and I smiled a little. I got up from the chair, a little wobbly but not unsteady.

“I’ve a few things in mind now, though if you want to know you’ll have to follow me.” I headed back upstairs towards the bedroom. He followed me up to the bedroom. I spent the rest of the evening proving I indeed had some experience in intimate matters... and a few ideas of how to spend the evening enjoying company. 

When I woke to the next morning I found myself on my own with breakfast waiting for me. I have to admit that I was surprised by my own actions the previous evening, but I didn’t regret them. I dressed, ate, checked my tablet. I saw I had a reply from my message to Ninavask:

I have no recollection of that day, sorry. Who is this again?

So he really wasn’t him. I felt a bit of disappointment, but at the same time, relief too. I wasn’t sure I could face my husband again after last night... but now that I thought about it, it was more of a relief because this world was a new life. I truly had left behind everything I had known. Was it really a shame to start over and to welcome someone else into my life? I admit I felt some guilt, but things were what they were... as Wil had said. This was our life now and in this life, I wasn’t married. I had no husband and - as far as anyone knew - never had. The life I’d lived before was just memories now. Memories of a time and place I no longer had a place in. There was still work to be done before the final battle was to come. I needed to be ready. I replied to the message as I ate:

It’s fine, I’m no one important to you. I was just curious, thanks for indulging me.

I closed the tablet after that. I knew Ninavask had memory problems, it was likely best to keep my distance from him. He had no ties to me or Kaori it seemed. Just as well. Also, I would need to look into Astra... my other character. Just out of curiosity to see if I had given life to her too... It took me a while to find her in the massive database that was on the ship of the population. Apparently “Astra” was a common name on the ship, more so than I thought, but I found her. She seemed to be doing well for herself despite the life I’d given her. So I didn’t feel any guilt there. I then remembered I’d made one more character... it hadn’t been a character I’d role played and I had made her out of misinformation on my end about going back through the story. I couldn’t even remember her name though. Ah well, it didn’t much matter did it? I imagined she was probably doing well for herself too, probably had a decent life as an ARKS operative on the Thorn somewhere. She was no longer my concern though, I had no control over her life anymore or that of Astra’s. 

As I shut down the tablet I felt the pull. It seemed that the collective had something to say. I would say I was surprised, but honestly, I wasn’t. It would just figure that they would have an opinion. I swallowed the last of my breakfast before I heeded the call to them. As expected, they were waiting for me... well, alright, not all of them. It seemed that only two of them were waiting for me. Gettemhult and Margareta.

“Are you insane?!” Margareta began this conversation.

“Insane? No, I don’t think so. Pretty sure the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results.” She huffed at my answer.

“I have to agree with her on this point. What were you thinking?! Shacking up with some random stranger like that? Ugh. Utterly repulsive.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black mister.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Whether you admit it or not, love is love and you had Seana. Don’t harp on me about it just because I found it quicker than you did and you didn’t bother trying to show your feelings as openly as Wil has.” 

“Humph.” Margareta strode up to me, but I only crossed my arms and stood my ground as she came close.

“Why now?! Don’t you remember what the plan was?! Are you just being stupid or something?”

“I know exactly what the plan is and you know what? This is MY life and I get to choose what to do with it. Are you going to tell me that I don’t have the right to change my mind? That I might end up tweaking the original plan based on what happens? I finally have a reason to live. Are you going to try and bash that?” Margareta opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She seemed to not really know how to respond to that.

“Did you stop to think about us?” Gettemhult grunted. I turned to him.

“And what about you? Not like you were forced to watch or anything.” 

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care since there’s also the runts. That’s really irresponsible of you to do something like that with a bunch of kids.” 

“Kids? Don’t make me laugh Gettemhult. They’re thousands of years old by now! I’m pretty sure I’m hardly the first they’ve seen have sex if they were even paying attention to us, which I doubt. In fact, I’d bet mesta to pay that Luther probably was keeping them distracted. Not that he’d care really, but he does have at least some mild sense of a moral compass in that head of his.” 

“And she would be correct.” Luther said, entering the conversation. We turned to him.

"Don't tell me you approve!" Margareta said in a huff.

"What I approve or don't approve of in our host's life doesn't matter. I have no more influence on her than anyone else here and she could have left us to rot you know. Instead, despite being yanked from her world into ours she has still graciously allowed us to remain here with her until the very end. Whether this changes the plan or not does not truly matter. We will cease to exist in the end so why do you make such as fuss as if you had any control of the outcome?" I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That isn't mine to tell. Too much knowledge is dangerous remember?"

"Yes, but not knowing some things is a right pain too." I replied.

"You will know when the time comes."

"Typical." Gettemhult harrumphed then walked off.

"Don't think that gets you out of it!" Margareta said and went after Luther who made his exit while I just shook my head. At least they were no longer trying to lecture me, but I was curious about what he knew that he wasn't telling us. I would have left myself but I sensed someone else was nearby, a presence I felt almost never. Persona. What could she want? I hesitated to turn to face her, she oddly seemed less inclined to talk face to face like most of the others did. As if she had something to hide or something. I waited to see if she would say anything. It didn’t seem she would for the longest moment so I turned to face her after waiting and being met with silence. I was not prepared to come face to face with what looked like my avatar... in a different dress. Instead of the elegant white dress I normally wore she was dressed in its black counterpart. 

“Is this supposed to be funny?” I asked after I got over the shock of seeing what was essentially a mirror version of me staring back. 

“That was not the intention, no.” She sounded like me too. 

“Then what was the intention?” I asked with a thoughtful frown. This seemed familiar.

“It is as you think.” I considered her words for a moment. As I think? What was that supposed to mean? Then it began to ring a bell in my mind and I recalled what Wil had said to me the other day.

_“Someone who looked, spoke and acted exactly like Kaor- no, you.”_

_“They disappear any time you come near. I swear I’m not on drugs; if I was I’d share.”_

_“Unless Persona has been trying to woo me....”_

_“... it is not impossible... either way, they had their chance and blew it...”_

The idea struck me rather hard. Wil had been right all along... it **had** been Persona he’d met with... who had been with him before they had met and talked, but then... why?

“He was right then. It _was_ you... this whole time.” 

“Yes.”

“And you led him on... he said you turned him down. He proposed to you, didn’t he?” 

“He did.” 

“What the fuck were you thinking?! Why would you do something so cruel?!”

“I knew about him before anyone else knew the truth. I could see it in the way he acted, before you came here. He always seemed a little lost. I knew Kaori would not be able to help, she said too little. When you arrived I was able to have more freedom.”

“What do you mean?” 

“More power. Simple as that, there was enough to allow me to extend myself outside of this plane and I did so.”

“To what purpose? Don’t tell me you’re that cruel.” She shook her head.

“Nothing like that.” 

“Then what? Why would you be compelled to do that to someone? To cause them that much hurt?” 

“To prepare him for the life to come. He needed the awakening just as much as you did, consider it a moment, without your anger. I know you are angry at me, but think on it. Are you not better because of him? Because of the strength he showed? Did you not choose to change your own course and fight rather than simply go to your death quietly because of him?” I didn’t answer right away. I knew that she was right. I had been preparing myself to be the sacrifice for them. Even though they were nothing but a bunch of strangers. They should have meant nothing to me, but I just wasn’t that sort of person. I never had been. As I stood there, thinking on her words and about Wil, I knew that he was my light. Like the northern star on Earth, he had guided me and, like the sun, had woken me from my slumber in the darkness. I had been resigned that it was my fate to die. That I was meant to be a sacrificial lamb... but he had challenged it. Changed it. He had showed me that, even though I wasn’t the Guardian that everyone else knew, I was still the one who inspired him. I didn’t have the strength to be that person he admired when we had first met. I had been so lost, lonely and just resigned to death when he had picked me up. 

“I don’t understand. Why did you turn him down instead of taking my place?” 

“It isn’t my intention nor my place to do so. Consider yourself, for a moment, in his place. Would it not be more cruel to live the rest of life with someone who was not truly alive than suffer the heartbreak for a moment in order to see beyond the moment and see the future that lies before?” I had no answer for that at first. After a long moment I conceded that she had a point.

"I see your point but that doesn't get you off the hook for it. You owe him an apology when all this is said and done."

"As you wish." I nodded and turned to leave then added before I did.

"A sincere one."


	3. The Vessel of the World

The sound of battle rang through the ship, but I had my orders... even if Xiao had told me on the bridge - when I had asked if it was one - that “no one” could give me orders... and to an extent he had been right. From a certain point of view anyway - as I wasn’t ARKS... not really, but for the purpose of ending this war, I was still their Guardian and thus that made him my commander. The order was to push through to the end to get to Shiva. It was simple really... Matoi and I had been told that everyone - including the Council of Six - were expendable in this battle if it meant the two of them reaching Shiva and taking her down. I disagreed heavily with the notion, no one was expendable for me... but at the time I understood the battle tactic behind it, the logic of it and I had told Matoi that it was something we had to do... which led to this moment. The two of us sprinting from the barrier that stood between us and Regius. He had accompanied us for a while only to erect a barrier of photons between us to face a horde of the photoner mechas when they appeared and push the two Guardians forward towards our goal while he was left behind. Matoi had been upset over it and I had been too, but now wasn’t the time. He was buying us time that we needed... We were almost there when a large diamond appeared and we were forced to skid to a stop as a luminmech much larger than even the walkway we were sprinting down effectively materialized in our path. It was huge! 

Xiao had told Wil to be on standby for the core of the mothership. Once the order was given, a frenzied knight entered the fray. The sound of two chunks of metal being cut could be heard as the two guns fell off of the mech. Appearing in front of the two of us was a kneeling Wilhelm with his sword drawn. He had a crimson aura about him, a signal of his Fury Stance. He stood up and readied himself to use his War Cry and attack the colossal mech again.

“Matoi, take my beloved and go on ahead! We have a war to end, and in order for this thing to harm you both it will have to deal with me.” He charged the mech and used War Cry, taking another swipe at it with his blade, further crippling its weapons system even as it sputtered, trying to retaliate.

“Wait your wh-” Matoi seemed very confused and worried.

“We don’t have time for this.” I said, grabbing the arm of the other Guardian and dragging her away.

“B-but... !” 

“No!” I all but propelled the other Guardian past the giant luminmech that had moved just barely enough that we could get past it. As we ran towards our goal, I could barely make out the words...

“Now that they are at their next objective... time to destroy this mech..” His crimson aura became more intense, so much so that it could be sensed past the barrier.

“Fury of my forefathers... lend me your power, that I may mercilessly strike down this foe before me!” He readied his build up photon art. It was as the last word was spoken that Matoi and I crossed through the gateway. The core of the ship was like nothing we had seen before on the last corrupted mothership... this one was one big empty metal room and the only thing in it - besides us - was our enemy. Shiva. Sitting on her big metal chair. She looked over at us after Matoi spoke.

“Shiva...”

“You’re late Guardians. I was wondering if you were even going to come.” I gripped the weapon I had chosen for this fight. I had been practicing nonstop for this moment. The twin blades gleamed with the photonic power that came from me.

“Time to put an end to this.” I held the blades before me, even though I was known best as a Summoner I had taken up the blades of an Etoile. I had trained hard to become fast, powerful, to hone my defense so that I could tear into Shiva myself... 

“For the sake of everyone who helped us reach here... We will defeat you!” Matoi declared and shot off an attack, but it was blocked by Shiva. We both attacked at once, fighting against the barrier she put up but couldn’t break it even combined.

“Such impatience. You’ve only just arrived. Why rush headlong toward your death?” With the flick of a wrist we were both sent flying backwards, but this was only the beginning. 

“The barrier... why isn’t it working?!” Matoi asked.

“On the contrary, it very much is. I am certain my strength has been reduced. Mitra’s apprehension was justified. Using a parallel world to cast a barrier across the entire universe was quite a feat.” I wasn’t sure if she was sincere or mocking us really. I didn’t much care. I just wanted to tear her apart for all those lives she ruined.

“Were I a mere common rank, my strength would be cut by half surely. Sealing away such power would certainly put me at a disadvantage. To a goddess, what is losing a mere single percentile of power? Enough of that though. Are you not interested in the fate of those you abandoned?” Abandoned? She really had some gal to think that I would abandon this world... ARKS... all those lives. Perhaps it would seem that way to her, but in the end, no I was here to save them all.

“I can show you.” She snapped her fingers. Three large windows appeared, with blood red borders and showed our allies fighting so hard for their lives... each of the Council of Six, well, not quite all of them... Zeno and Casera fought in space on a ship, but no matter how many they cut down, more appeared. Huey and Maria fought in the same ship we were on against large luminmechs. At the barrier he had made, just beyond the gate, Regius was fighting off the horde... and just beyond the barrier was another battle, with the giant luminmech... My grip tightened on my weapons... I couldn’t allow myself to be swayed to flee... I had to stay here. I had to put an end to Shiva so that I could protect him... the one who mattered. With another snap of her fingers, the windows vanished and I felt my blood boil. I was going to tear her apart.

“As you saw. They continue their pointless struggles, believing in your victory. They would sacrifice themselves for a nonexistent victory... How utterly amusing. ... And yes, you still choose to ignore the gap between us, refuse to give up. Despite knowing that the lust for the unobtainable has been the cause of all the evils of history... you truly are foolish. ” She came down off her chair, landing lightly. Finally she came to fight properly! I steeled myself, this was not going to be an easy victory, but I was going to make it a victory nonetheless.

“Now then, shall we begin? I will have to win this in place of Varuna and Mitra. You will wriggle in despair, screaming out in agony as you descend into the blackest darkness... and die.” In that moment the air was charged with photons, I could feel it. Almost like electricity in the air as I rushed forward with Matoi. My mind was set on one goal... the end of Shiva. She was quick to summon blasts of dark photons at me, but I had honed my skills not only in wielding the blades I carried, but also in dodging. I evaded the blasts and got close enough to slam my blades into her in several swift strikes. It didn’t seem to do much, but I could see her small step back. My attacks weren’t worthless anymore; even when Matoi called out that our attacks weren’t doing anything, I knew better. I pressed the attack, dodging more blasts to close the distance again and cut into her. For all those who had fallen, who had been hurt, who had lost someone they loved... I was going to end this and with every strike I refused to give into this so-called-goddess. I attacked with ferocity, driving her to the middle and forcing her to even summon a scythe weapon that she held close.

“... What impressive stubbornness. Your sense of loyalty is worthy of my praise.” 

“Like I give a damn what you think.” I replied even as I dodged a whirling blade of photons from her.

“Come to think of it, you have always been like that. Constantly surpassing my expectations, doggedly opposing me at every turn.” I dodged more of those whirling photon blades. What WAS she getting at?

“Vessel of the world. It would be a waste to end this by destroying you.” Why did she call me that? Did she not know that I wasn’t really the Guardian? Well, it didn’t matter honestly. As she continued to talk, we continued to fight, dodging and attacking with all our worth, together, Matoi and I. 

“What do you mean?” Matoi asked as I landed at her side.

“Guardians. Will you not part with the ARKS, and join me?” I swear I deadpanned the moment she asked. Was she _seriously_ going for the trope where the bad guy asked the good guy to join them? 

“Wha?” Matoi seemed shocked, me... I felt like I’d stepped into a bad anime as Shiva went on.

“Your transgressions will be forgiven and I will spare your lives.” How stupid did she think we were?

“Losing Mitra and Varuna has put me at quite the disadvantage. Do you not find it an attractive proposal?” I about told her she could shove her offer up where the sun didn’t shine.

“You can’t be serious!” Matoi cried and I was about there with her. Why did any villain ever think that a hero was just going to suddenly turn against everything they stood for just because they seemed at a disadvantage in one single moment?

“But I am entirely. This is the perfect time to make such an offer. I believed it would be to my advantage to make you my allies, so I began negotiations after displaying my power. The proper steps were taken.” She made this sound more like a business deal than a struggle between good and evil... life and death... Was she really that naive? 

“Kaori. Is ARKS truly worth protecting? Is Oracle worth protecting?” She asked as if she didn’t already know our answer, even though she should have.

“When you both turned to the darkness, did its administrator not come to the conclusion you should be eliminated?” I knew what she was talking about... about the struggle when Matoi almost became the vessel for The Profound Darkness. 

“In the end, it was your own struggles that resolved the situation. It was your own achievement.” I waited for her to get to the point. Honestly, did all villains have to monologue like this?

“ARKS serves no purpose. They watched you from afar. They abandoned you. And eventually, they will reject you... Fearing your power.” Matoi moved forward to speak, but Shiva was quicker.

“You intend to refute my claim? I expected as much, however, history will show you the proof. Living proof stands before you at this very moment.” Of course she meant herself. Oh good grief, how self centered could one individual be? 

“They... are foolish. There is no reason for those of us who possess power that surpass them to live by their rules.” Well sure, that sounded ideal... but only for us. Did she really think we were just going to abandon everyone based on that alone? 

“Do you not agree, Guardians? What you are meant to protect is the world, not ARKS.” _And you fail to realize that ARKS is home... that it is the world... my world now... and I will protect it with everything I have. Everything I am... everything I have become._

“Do you not wish only to protect each other?” Nope. _She really doesn’t get this..._

I held my weapon at the ready as she drew closer. We both did, waiting for some attack, but I had a feeling she wasn’t going to. She was trusting that she was getting to us. That she was going to bring us to her side and she would win the moment we made the decision to join her... but she didn’t realize how wrong she was. She left herself open and I rushed forward to take advantage, even though I knew she would block the blow, I still attacked.

“You’re wrong.” As the blades were blocked and sent back, I felt Persona emerge to stand with me... to speak with me.

“You’re wrong.” 

“What exactly am I wrong about?” She asked as she stood several feet away now, having retreated, a blade in hand. With two slices into the air she sent attacks towards me, but I blocked them with my own blades, one after the other.

“ARKS gave us the present.” A moment later Persona agreed.

“ARKS gave us the present.” It was like Persona was echoing me... and then I realized that was silly to think because Persona WAS me. She and I were inseparable. I fought with Persona’s power at my side, her experience in battle merged with mine as we traded blows with Shiva, continuing our response between blows.

“Our friends... and him, gave us a future.”

“Our friends... and him, gave us a future.” 

“Were you not rejected by that very future?” She sent several blasts at me, I blocked those I could and others landed on either side of me, kicking up debris. I felt exhausted, but I pushed myself forward.

“Even so...”

“Even so...”

“I will protect it.” 

“I will protect it.” My blades clashed with the one Shiva held. The force of the clash pushing her back a little. She struck with a second blade, sending me back, Matoi rushed towards me as I landed. I nodded at her to indicate that I was alright. We turned to face her, but she turned from us and walked a few steps before beginning to laugh, as if this was all some strange joke. 

“Kind to the very end.” She then turned back to us.

“Was it planned that way after my failure? ARKS is truly blessed. She turned back around, seemed to think a moment before half turning to us again.

“I am Shiva, Goddess of Demise. I am one with The Profound Darkness. I am the one who will put an end to this history. The world must be destroyed. Photons must be erased.” I gripped my blades, this was it, we were about to head for another round of fighting, I could feel it... I almost knew it really.

“Vessel of the world, Kaori. The time has come for you and all of ARKS to meet your demise.” I wasn’t wrong as she rushed at us and another round of battle began. We were tossed away like dolls, despite our struggle and Shiva impaled Matoi before spearing me... or so it seemed. Matoi and I attacked her from behind, she barely blocked the blow.

“Was that ash?” She asked as she stared us down. It seemed our ploy was up and Sukunahime joined us on the battlefield in a swirl of ash.

“Thy expression has finally changed, o’great Goddess of Demise.”

“You... The goddess of a planet. How could one who is bound to a single planet be here?!”

“Really, now... I was aware of their craftiness, but never I do foresee that they would mimic my ash. The ashen ring which Alma and Xiao have created has circled this region of space. Getting here is a snap. You were too focused on fighting ARKS that you didn’t pay it a single mind.” Shiva chuckled.

“You never cease to amaze me! However, no amount of trickery can narrow the overwhelming gap between our power. You have merely expended more energy. Someone of your strength could never hope to seal mine away!” 

“That, too, is obvious! But for what reason could I have for being here?” She opened her fan and with a flick of her wrist, was gone into ash. Ash swirled around me and Matoi with a gleam of power to it that surrounded the area... this was... 

“This is... the ashen wind, and the dragonstones!” Matoi voiced my thoughts. The tide of battle had changed. We heard Xiao over the comms.

“Kaori, Matoi. This is my final card. The entire power of ARKS... I leave it all to you!” We both nodded in understanding. This was the power of Xiao, he was boosting us so that we could fight on even footing with Shiva.

“This...! This power is.. ! What a hideous sight! Can you not see you are repeating the same mistake of the Photoners?!” I felt the surge of power and certainty.

“It’s not a mistake.” 

“It’s not a mistake.” Persona echoed.

“This is to stop you.” I readied my blades.

“This is to stop you.” 

“...Then see if you can. You’ll make the same mistake!” She crackled with dark energy while the ashen wind swirled around us.The battle began again. It was all or nothing now. Matoi and I were filled with an energy like no other... the whole of ARKS was behind us now. The attacks from both sides were even more ferocious than before.

“We can win this! Kaori! It’s now or never... Let’s take down Shiva!” I nodded in agreement as we charged, Matoi firing off shots while I slashed at Shiva with my blades. We were knocked back by a blow from her but that didn’t matter to me. I got right back up and continued my assault with Matoi, dodging other attacks that came in the form of bullets and large blasts from above. I drank diomates when I felt the need and kept ahead of her attacks as best as I could while dealing my own. I learned quickly to not attack the barrier she put up or I was in for a world of hurt with those swords of hers. I barely survived the attack, after that I kept better watch and after I had recovered I resumed my attack but didn’t attack again when she brought up her barrier. She didn’t let up with her barrage against us and neither did we as we fought in what seemed like an endless loop, but after an eternity of dodging, healing and striking, finally she fell to one final blow from us both. The moment we struck and turned, her weapons disappeared as she dropped her sabers. 

“... Regrettable. How regrettable. Victory was not to be. History truly does repeat itself.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“It is precisely as I said. We are, after all, nothing more than vessels of the world. Over, and over, and over, it repeats. Our shared history... will start again from the beginning.” The beginning... wait... was time repeating?! She turned to look at me.

“Tell me, Kaori. Give the choice to destroy the w world or erase yourself. Which would you choose?” I thought the answer was obvious, but perhaps not... 

“So long as photons exist... Rather, so long as you and I exist, we must continue to choose.” She walked towards me, one hand outstretched as she spoke, but even so she was already fading into photons... just as Varuna had. She stopped within reach but as I reached back she disappeared and was gone. I felt suddenly that this burden was heavier than ever before... It wasn’t just about fighting for life anymore... I realized what she meant. Why she had called me the Vessel of the World now. What she had been saying... time was stuck in a loop between the two of us... this was not the first time we had fought... No, that wasn’t right. This was my first time, but for her... she and the Guardians had fought in an endless loop... I sheathed my weapon. With Shiva gone... now what? I got my answer as I felt something slam into me. 

A burning power of darkness crackled around me and pushed Matoi away, not that I noticed much of that as I was too busy struggling with this power.

“High-purity F-Factor readings are emanating from Kaori! Where could they have come from?!” Xiera said over the comms.

“Is it original Profound Darkness..? It’s possessing Kaori!” As I struggled, I heard Persona’s voice as she appeared.

“The original Profound Darkness was the antithesis of photons. It was not born. It simply was. Its vessel in Shiva was lost. So it is only natural it would move to the next strongest available. What will you do?”

“If I take it somewhere it can’t destroy...”

“Indeed. That would be my choice too.” I felt the darkness gathering... but even as I began to gather the energy, I remembered what Shiva had said... no. I couldn’t. Everything would just start again. This was what she had been talking about... why I was called the Vessel of the World... because I ... Kaori ... had done this before. I needed to stop this cycle, this pointless loop... somehow, but at the same time I had to protect them. In that instant I disappeared, my will to protect them all was greater... As I traveled back through time... I could hear a voice I had not heard in a long while...

_“Kaori... no, that isn’t your name, but it doesn’t matter does it? Your choice was the correct one.”_

All around me was nothing, no light, no life... not even me. I was just... there as photons. I still had my memories, but that was it.

_“This is the universe before its creation. Before any records exist, a realm of nothingness. A location with nothing to destroy. The desire to eradicate all will dissipate and vanish here, along with you. And so, the universe will begin. The light that arrived before the universe began. The single light that vanished at its beginning. From that, the Akashic Record will be born.”_

_So... the Guardian gave birth to this universe? To this world? Astounding... and at the same time... not all that surprising... but what can I do to change history?_

_“You were here from the beginning. As one aware of all that would come to be. All things begin here... and end here.”_ I knew it would save everyone, but at the same time, it was not the right solution exactly. No... because it was just completing the loop again. This wasn’t right... if this was the loop then there was no future... everything just ended with me and began again. I thought back, about what had been and what was now. I felt an ache begin to grow... I wanted more than I had. More than a fleeting moment with the man I had come to love so fiercely in such a short amount of time. I realized that if I continued this loop... he would continue to suffer... they all would. Suffer the same pain and loss over and over. What kind of hell was this?! The desire to stop this grew stronger. I loved Wil and I wanted to see it... to see the future and I spoke out.

“If only I could have seen our future.”

_“... However. However. Even were we to lose the history stretch from past to present... the future must not lose you.”_ I felt like a single light in a never ending darkness.

 _“Can’t you hear them? The voices of everyone calling out to you. Can’t you see them? They are within arm’s reach. If you remain the vessel of this world, this history will repeat itself; but a connection beyond the world will weave a new future. Open your eyes. Connect to the memories, and walk towards the future.”_ I did as I was told, reaching out beyond the confines that had been placed on me and the darkness shattered to reveal the light of memories scattered in moving pictures all around me that circled me in the hazy place I remember as the place I went to when I talked with the souls within me. 


	4. Epilogue

I looked around, each of the moments were ones I had shared with Kaori, our battles, our victories, our losses... and our friends. I was not surprised when Xion appeared before me.

“You are it. The original existence, and the final ARKS. The answers to all come from within the history you wove.” All the memories began to gather together into a single point of light and drifted down to Xion’s outstretched hand.

“I am grateful that I was able to meet with you.” She held out the light towards me and I reached for it. The moment I touched it everything went white and then I knew what I had to do. I saw the light and heard a voice calling out to me, I listened to the voice that was familiar...

“Open your eyes, Guardian! Your end has not yet come! I will not let it! The bonds you have forged are the answer!” I felt a connection snap into place... Harriette. Another voice.

“This power you gave me... It was to save everyone... So this time... I’ll use it to save you! Purge the impure, Ame-no-Murakumo!” The Profound Darkness did not give up so easy, however, to their blows even as it took damage. Then I heard another familiar voice.

“Kaori! Not yet! It’s not over yet!” Matoi... 

“I still haven’t done anything with you! I haven’t had the chance to be a normal girl!” Yes... wasn’t that a promise we made? Way back when?

“If we leave things... There might still be a future ahead. Btu I... I don’t want that!” I forced my eyes open. I didn’t want that either. I didn’t want to be lost... I wanted to live... 

“We can be together! I want to be with you! I want to see the future with you!”

“Please!” Harriette reached out to me.

“Please!” Hitsugi echoed as she reached out too.

“Please... come back!” Matoi reached for me as well, the three were almost in reach. I looked at my friends, reaching back for them with all I was worth, dispersing the darkness... denying it. We landed on some sort of rock... I’d never seen it before, I’d no idea where we were. 

“Guardian!” Harriette said in greeting.

“Kaori!” It was Hitsugi... I was fully awakened now.

“Kaori.” I looked at each in turn and nodded. I understood what they had done.

“Thank you.” 

“Let us save our thanks for after we have taken care of that thing.” Harriet said. I moved to look over the edge where she was looking. We all looked down to see a mass of darkness just beneath us. 

“The overwhelming darkness we removed form you. Even without a host, it's still here...” Hitsugi said as we peered down at it.

“It is The Profound Darkness born during the era of the Photoners. That darkness is its root. A pure desire to destroy. With both its destination and vessel lost, it has become power incarnate... ”

“We can’t just leave it like this... I won’t let anyone else become a sacrifice, ever again!” Matoi declared. We turned to her, nodding our agreement. Suddenly we felt something, photons surrounded us.

“This is... I can sense everyone’s feelings.” Hitsugi said as she glanced around.

“All that lives... All that has ever lived... All their wishes are gathering here.” Harriette explained.

“They’re becoming a light to purify the darkness... A Great light..” Matoi chimed in. I heard Xion again.

“The power of all living beings has gathered here. All that ever was has led to this.” I also head Xiao’s voice join Xion’s soon after. Echoing the same words at the same time.

“And from here, they will begin. The memories of a new universe. The bonds you have forged... they have all gathered here.” I nodded, understanding that we were rewriting things, changing the loop. It was time to move forward.

“Let’s go beyond our present!” The three nodded in agreement, joining the bonds that had gathered and heading down over towards the enemy. I leapt off the rock down towards the threat. It had a strange form, but I paid that no heed as I set forth on the attack. I was going to destroy this thing with the hopes and wishes of all those who I had made bonds with. I needed to destroy its grip, to keep it from resurrecting itself. It soon lay fallen. I slowly approached my three friends.

“This is the final battle.” Matoi spoke first.

“Let’s do this together!” I nodded.

“Alright, let’s go! Let’s finish this so we can go home together!” I moved forward and Harriette spoke.

“This is the final battle. Let’s go, Guardian.” I nodded and stepped forward. This was it. The final battle with what was the Primordial Darkness.

“There is nothing more left to say. Only that I wish to thank you for fighting together with us.” 

“I don’t want to see you disappear. We’re all going home together, got that?!” Of course Hitsugi would say that.

“No one has to be sacrificed this time. Let’s create a new future together!” I agreed with Matoi. It had changed form... this was it, the final battle at last. I knew this would be difficult... and I was right. This was a true fight to the end. A fight for the future. I wasn’t going to give in. This was everything. The end or the beginning and I was going to finish it here and now. My blades flashed and my determination was solid as we fought against the thing that wanted to destroy us and our future... that wanted to destroy everything. No battle could equal or even begin to rival this one. I didn’t think about any of that, however, focusing on the moment before me as I attacked its weapons and it, to destroy every part of it just as it wanted to destroy us. It changed the battlefield during the fight, over and over again. Forcing us to adapt, but we blasted it and even the Falz collective added their power to ours as we blasted the thing one final time and everything went white... For a moment there was nothing to see, and then when I was able to see something I found I was back on that grey plain again. I wasn’t alone. Matoi was there... and so was the Falz collective. Even Persona. Though without the mask she usually wore to hide her face.

“The threads of fate that stretched from the past have been severed. Apparitions such as us are no longer needed.” It was Persona who spoke, facing us while the others stood with their backs to us for... whatever reason.

“Wait..” Matoi spoke up and I didn’t blame her as I knew that she had a connection with Persona, even though she had tried to kill Matoi.

“There’s no need to be sad. In escaping this cycle of rebirth, you have saved me too. Matoi. Live your life as you see fit.” Matoi nodded and we watched as Persona turned and joined the others. They set off for a destination we could not know nor follow, disappearing again for what I knew would be the final time. In their place, Xion appeared to us.

“My knowledge ends here. Beyond lies a future not even the all-knowing can record. A future that cannot be written. One that only you can experience. ... However. There is one thing I can say for certain. The future that awaits will surely be worth living for.” With those last words the place around us faded.

Wil ran into the core only to find the two were falling into unconsciousness. He ran to catch his love. Matoi was the first to begin to come around though and Wil looked over at her.

“Is it...?” She blinked then looked over at her unconscious friend.

“We need to get her back to the ship... it’s... over.” He nodded in agreement.

“It’s finally over...” He looked down at the unconscious Guardian in his arms before calling for a telepipe for them. It was an hour later that I came back around to the world. I found Wil asleep by the bedside, sitting in a chair. A smile touched my lips, wasn’t this familiar? I slowly sat up. It was like the day we first met... how could I ever forget that? The next thing I noticed was his hand on top of mine. He seemed to stir as I sat up and woke himself with a smile on his face.

“We really should stop meeting like this.” I couldn’t help the light joke.

“This is the second time you’ve ‘fallen’ for me.” He teased right back. I chuckled.

“Hmm, well maybe third technically. Just only two were literal.”

“Matoi came by, more confused than ever.”

“Oh?” He nodded.

“I told her to come by a few minutes from now and you’d be able to better answer her questions than me. Largely because I couldn't understand the way she was asking them.” I chuckled.

“Yes, she does have a unique way of asking things.”

“In fact, there she is now.” He said as the room’s door opened. I was not surprised to find that he was right as Matoi came into the room.

“Oh, you’re awake! I’m so glad!” She had always had a unique way of speaking, but it had never confused me.

“Wil said you had some questions?” I said, more than asked; Matoi glanced over at him then back at her.

“Well... I mean, things were a bit confusing on the ship. I”m not sure I understood what even went on... I mean, I got the idea of the battle and everything. It’s just...” I nodded.

“You’re referring to what was said before the battle right?” Matoi nodded.

“I apologize for my abruptness upon entering the battle. I was focused on making sure you got where you needed to be.” 

“Oh, that’s alright. Xiao told me about it earlier. It was all part of the plan so, I’m okay with it.” Matoi replied.

“Yeah, I figured you’d show up somehow, considering what you told me the first day we met. I haven't forgotten your little analogy though I think you proved to be more than just a shield... sorta like what you told me.” I replied with a slight smile in his direction.

“Um, not to interrupt or anything but... about that time?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes. Well, I figure things would have been complicated if it got out one of the Guardians had a soft spot for someone in particular... especially after that order we were given.” Matoi nodded while I briefly grimaced at the thought. I never wanted to be given an order like that ever again.

“Still, it all worked out for the best.” Matoi said and I nodded in agreement.

“Thank goodness PaTia wasn’t in earshot when I said that because all of ARKS would know now.” He shrugged.

“Not that it would bother me if anyone else knew.” 

“Heh, that is true. Keeping out of their eyesight long enough was a bit of a chore.”

“A few close calls thought.” I nodded in agreement.

“I guess so. I think I get why you wouldn’t want to tell too many... does anyone else know?” Matoi asked.

“For the moment, no.” Wil nodded.

“With the main threat gone and only the small fry remaining... peace should be within our grasp within the next couple months, or weeks if everyone rallies.” 

“Yes, it is a welcome comfort after all this time.” 

“Yes it is. The dream we all fought for finally realized.” I nodded.

“Well, I was told not to stay long and to tell you to make sure you get your rest or Filia is going to give you a talking to again.” I held my hands up in surrender while Matoi laughed a bit.

“I’ll see you later Kaori!” She then headed out of the room.

“It’s good she was at your side watching out for you.”

“She is a good soul, really. I don’t know exactly why she clings so much to me honestly... but she’s a good friend.”

“First friend she made in this time, and a close resemblance to the previous Guardian perhaps?”

“I have thought about that for a long time... and what Persona told me. Even if I came here... I really wasn’t that different from Kaori because I’m the one who made her to begin with. Even if the choices in the game were not always precise... when it came down to it, I shaped her to be who I am, the only real difference between us is how little she said.” Wil nodded.

“That’s interesting, and makes sense in a way.” He thought for a moment.

“I’m glad I made the right decision the time I had you over for tea.”

“I admit it did change some things.” 

“In all honesty for a brief moment I was afraid Elder would take over for a moment and punch me in the face.” He joked. At that moment a member of the medical staff came in. She couldn’t help but facepalm.

“How many times does this make that you two have been in here like this? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were doing this on purpose.” She teased before turning to me.

“Are you alright, Guardian?” I turned to the staff member and nodded.

“I was just very tired after all that. It was rough, but everything turned out alright.” The staff member nodded and then turned to Wil.

“Be good to her, you hera? She’s a keeper.” She said and then turned to walk out.

“You’ll be cleared for release in a few hours.” She said a moment before leaving. I chuckled.

“Ah, well so much for the secret. Seems to be spreading now.”

“I... think she either overheard or was just guessing.”

“Possible. Well, not like I planned to keep it that way forever.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He said with a smile.

“On that note, should we leave together or separate?” 

“I think we should leave together, let them draw their own conclusions.” She smiled.

“I like that idea better.” He chuckled.

“When exactly did you fall for me anyway? Not referring to thwne you collapsed, obviously.” He teased. I didn’t have a comeback for that one.

“Hmm, sometime between our first talk and the tea I believe... I think I only just realized it while I was there for the tea.”

“I’d been wrestling with it since our first talk... I just didn’t know how to put it into words, so... I put it in action instead.”

“Speaking of action, there’s someone who owes you a bit of an apology.”

“Oh?” I crossed my arms, prodding at the reclusive Falz; she appeared after a moment of my prodding. He looked over when she did.

“Kaori?” 

“I did what I thought was best, but that doesn’t excuse the deceptive measures I took.” Kaori replied and shifted into Persona. Wil didn’t seem too surprised.

“I know... and I do forgive you for that, but you also opened my eyes to the fact that it is possible to truly have a full life in this universe, both the good times and the heartaches. For that, I do owe you a debt of gratitude though.” Persona nodded a little.

“It is always possible to have life anywhere. Home is where a heart rests, regardless of where that might be. She needed someone to remind her of that, that a home is the place you choose, not just a place you belong to.”

“That doesn’t excuse anything though.” Persona just shook her head at me with a chuckle and was gone. It wasn’t the Persona I had known, but at the same time, it was. After all... she was me and I was her even though the Dark Falz were gone for good, it didn’t mean that Persona was gone entirely. One could not lose what was themselves, even if it seemed like it should be possible. Wil looked down at the floor for a brief moment.

“All that time... the feelings felt... the bond built, and in the end I just wound up being a pawn in her scheme. Still don’t know how to feel about that.” He chuckled then looked at me.

“But a pawn on one person’s board could be someone’s king on another.”

“I have to agree with that last part. She and I are about as at odds as two individuals can be since I figured it out.” 

“I could only imagine the heated discussions that have taken place.” 

“Considering I was literally arguing with myself... it’s been interesting... and I don’t have to say a whole lot. So most were pretty short.”

“I see. I bet you were pretty mad when you found out.”

“That’s putting it nicely.”

“Well, I love you. That’s about the best I can sum up everything I’ve felt since we first met.”

“However illogical and irrational, I’m in love with you too.”

“I don’t see it as illogical or irrational. We’re both here, alive in this universe.” I chuckled a little.

“I don’t mean quite like that sense... I’ve never been a believer of love at first sight.”

“Me either to be honest. I thought I felt that on the corrupted mothership.” 

“I wasn’t sure what it was for a while.” _I also wasn’t in the best state either then... I was kinda emotionally dead. Resigned to what I thought was my fate until you woke me up._

“Same, and then - for whatever reason - Persona did what they did.” He shrugged.

“I understand her reasoning... even if I don’t agree with it. Also, they’ve left now.”

“Left?” I nodded.

“Persona’s last words to me were that they were leaving because they had no place in this world anymore. I’m not entirely sure why they believe that, but it was their choice to move on. I told Persona though that she owed you an apology first before she up and just left, but the others were free to leave if they wanted. They were waiting for her, I think, but I don’t sense them anymore. They were the last true trace of The Profound Darkness and now they, too, are gone. It truly is over.” 

  
  
  


This isn’t the end of my story... but the beginning. 

This is how it all started... 

and how I found the greatest thing in my life because someone believed in me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the dialogue here was based on a Japanese sub of events... thus the words might not completely match up with the NA version of the game as at the time I wrote this I had not had the means to actually get the good ending for certain.


End file.
